City Royalty
by Monkeii
Summary: (AU) Sora was raised in the gutters of A city which once had a king...but now an evil corporation owns it. Riku is put to the task of watching over a certain boy...but what will happen when love interferes with duty?(RS)
1. Do I know you?

&--*--*---*---*---*

**Author's Note:** Ohoho….hello! This most likely my second serious fic. I doubt I'll finish my other one…kind of lost interest. The story to it is very similar to one of my other stories, which is original with my characters…but I wanted to test it out with my favorite game. So….here we go. Huzzah!

**Warning**: It's rated R for obvious reasons…listed as followed:

- Language

- Gore/violence

- Most likely suicidal scenes

- And some lovey dovey stuff…not too bad, honestly. Mostly fluff.

 Also, this is shonen ai/yaoi. If you don't know what that is, I wonder about you. O_o; guy/guy pairing, my kiddies.

**Disclaimer:** Yup…you guessed it. I don't own any Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy shizzle. The story is mine, though….stick that in your pipe and smoke it! Haha.

*--*---*--*---*---*---*---*---

**City Royalty**

****

****

****

****

 Sora just stood at the end of the alley way where it connected to the road, leaning against the graffiti filled brick wall as he watched cars of all shapes and sizes pass down the small sector of the city. His chestnut brown hair was damp with sweat and drooping due to the heat wave which had recently hit.

 But with the loud noises around, cats screeching as dogs chased them down the distraughted alleys and roads of Sector 4, the brunette seemed to be at peace. His eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, but would be the sight of interest if anyone cared to look into his extreme blue eyes. His clothes consisted of what someone who lived in the gutter would wear…but then again, he _did_ live in the gutters…he had as long as he could remember.

 We simply wore a long, overly large white shirt which on the back near the shoulder blades; were printed two wings, outlined in a light blue. He wore jean shorts that come far down from his knees, which almost made them look like pants rather then what they were. They too, were worn out with tears near the knee area. But beside all of that; we wore a chained necklace along his collar which held a sparkling silver crown to adorn it. You could say that was his most treasured possession. 

 "Sora! Get your ass in here, your break isn't for another 20 minutes!"  The boy winced when he heard his Uncle yelling from the door farther down in the alley. '_You can't blame me for wanting to get out of that smoke infested hole…'_ And so with a heavy sigh, he pulled himself to the door.

 When he got into the back of the bar, he saw the usual grumpy face of his 'uncle'. He was a tall man, who always had a toothpick or a cigarette in his mouth. Blonde hair and a tight attitude, Cid, and his Aunt Aerith were his only family…But he started to wonder if maybe they weren't by birth his family…we felt so _awkward_ thinking them as actual blood related family…but he loved them non the less. He prepared for his uncle's usual ramblings when he cut doing his work. _Brain, get ready for the countdown…three…two…_

 "Kid, how many times have I told ya?! You can't keep cuttin'! I'm losing employees as it is…" It was true, the High Wind (the name of their bar) was loosing employees by the minute. Probably because it was in the most poor sector of the city, and many people were moving to other ones…especially the ones that K.A.R.M.A seemed to be interested in turning to another one of their sectors for training. Sora hated the corporation with a passion...they had made his family so poor by stealing away their customers…and for stealing his parents away….

 "Hey! Are you listening to me?" He felt his brain go through the wash cycle as Cid grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him from the thoughts of water in the washing machine known as his head. 

 "Yeah, yeah…Don't shake me so hard, I could throw up my lunch" Sora remarked sarcastically, grinning his normal, cheesy grin. His Uncle rolled his eyes at his nephew's childish antics, and scooted him to the bar, throwing a broom to him.

 "Get crackin' kid, and maybe I'll tell Aerith to let you have some dessert today." And with that notion, Sora's grinning face fell into determination as he swept the dirty floor of the High Wind.

~*~*~

 "Okay…swept the floor, polished the glasses…finally got Mr.Murphy to go home….I think I deserve some dessert today!" He smiled triumphantly to himself as he walked home, his arms behind his head in his usual childish manner. Cid had always scolded him for being so much like a child...but in truth, he still was. At age 14, Sora was still considered a child to his aunt, but he felt maybe he could be a man now…but that wouldn't be any fun. Fun was very important in a life like his…

 He nearly fell as he felt a shoulder collide with his. Ready to say hello to the gray and brown pavement, he only opened his eyes to see he hadn't fallen…and to feel two warm arms hold onto his waist. _What the..?_

 "Sorry about that…" This voice seemed a bit familiar...but at the same time it wasn't. He felt the person who kept him from falling pulling him to stand, and he complied. He got to see them, but there face was hidden in a black hood…only a few strands of silver hair were visible.

 "Are you alright?" Sora wasn't paying attention when the figure spoke, which must have irritated them by the sound of their voice when they asked again. 

 "Huh? Oh….y-yeah, I'm fine." He laughed nervously, and he could of sworn he saw a smile under the shadow of the hood..

 "Good…see you around, kid." They walked off, almost seeming as if nothing had happened. Sora stared after him, still calculating in his brain all that happened.

 _Ugh…too much thinking. Brain hurts……it was just an accident…but, it feels like I know that guy from somewhere….eh, worry about it later…Ice cream is waiting for me!_ Sora soon forgot about the tension between the black coated figure, and ran to his house, just waiting to taste the sugary concoction his Aunt was famous for.

 "Hn….interesting kid." The figure smiled under the shadows as they watched the spirited youth run down the street. And after a few moments, the black coated figure disappeared into the late afternoon.

*---*---*---*---*

 Ohohoho! How bout that kiddies? Why don't you review? Eh? Eh? ::holds out review cup:: c'mon, yanno you want tooo~


	2. Task of no choice

**Author's Note:** Ah, sorry for not updating! I havn't checked my email in god knows how long, and I didn't notice people actually reviewed ^_^ Thank you so much!!! It means a whole lot to me 3  Keep reviewing, so I can have the juices to continue the story! 

**Warning:**

- Gore

- Voilence

- Yaoi (M/M paring)

- Suicide attempts

- Language

**Disclaimer:** Ppsshh. Yeah. I don't own Kingdom Hearts…stop rubbing it in. ;___;

**Chapter two:**

** A twisted confrontation**

 _Skrettch__…..blip blip._

The elevator started to turn gears and swiftly moved up to the next floors above. Riku leaned his back against the well dressed containment of the transportation device and sighed heavily. A meeting was to happen, and for the first time ever…

 Riku was told to attend.

 He didn't understand why, though. He was the assistant to a bodyguard of the President of K.A.R.M.A corp. It wasn't everyday he was actually asked to come into the board room which he wasn't usually allowed to go to. Riku knew something was going to happen…but he wasn't sure what.

 Running a hand through his silver locks of hair, he quietly listened to the elevator music while he adjusted his black suit. Almost everyone in the industry wore black suits, except for a limited few. 

 The elevator stopped suddenly, making Riku stumble slightly. Cursing lightly to himself, he looked to whoever had started to walk through the gray metallic doors. Riku sighed and went back to his leaning position when he saw a tall brunnete with a scar adorning his face.

  "Hn..strange that the board wanted you to join the meeting today.." The taller male spoke softly, but had a whim about him if you messed with him, he'd make you suffer deeply

 "Yeah…it's pretty fucked up if you ask me" met Riku with his reply. He had a bad habit of using inappropriate language at the wrong time…but not as much as some he knew. 

 The man didn't look at him, but nodded slightly . The brunette was named Leon, he was one of Riku's companions in the hell Riku called 'life'. He never really said much, but his movements and expressions were more readable and more understood then words. 

 Finally, the elevator came to a hault, and the doors slid open to reveal the way to the board room. Leon let Riku walk out first, then soon followed. Riku  swallowed his nervousness and twisted the doorknob, letting himself and Leon in.

 "How nice of you to join us, Riku." 

 Riku flinched when he heard the silky voice of the man whom sat at the end of the long, black table. He lifted his head to look at a figure with long tresses of silver hair, with a lavender tint and dark, orange eyes that bore into his own. This man was the head of the corporation. Ansem.

 He just narrowed his eyes and spoke to the man whom addressed him as if he had been a long time friend of his. "Why was I called down here?"

 Then chatter started to ring across the table with the employees whom were seated along with the president of K.A.R.M.A. Ansem merely smiled.

 "We have a little task for you..that's all."

 "….What kind of task?"

 Ansem pulled himself from the chair in which he lingered and strode over to Riku, his hair swaying in back of him. Riku started to feel nuisiated, memories of the man sprouting beneath his subcouncious…

 "I believe you met a boy on the street..did you not?" Riku simply nodded, losing the confidence to say anything else. He normally could stand his ground him Ansem, but today was a bit different…he seemed more menacing then ever. 

 "I want you to… 'watch over' this boy. I thought that you would like this job, since you do seem so bored of your life within luxery.." Ansem smirked with his comment. It was true, Ansem had given Riku everything he had…since Ansem was the one who took him in, along with his brother. 

 "Fine…" Riku found some courage lingering in him and turned his back, walking out, leaving an amused Ansem to only watch the young boy's back. 

 "Do you think it's wise to give him _this _task?" a subordinate said.

 "I'm not too sure…but I don't think anyone else could get to the boy's heart more then one just like him…" He grinned wickedly.

- - - 

 I know, It's kinda short…I'm sorry. _; ::holds out review cup:: eh? … :D


	3. To meet once again

**Author's Note:** Eii, I'm sorry for such a delayed upload! Kinda busy with school..and I just recently started to play FFX-2 again, since I never did beat it ^^; I love how Rikku dances~ ANYWHO. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I can't thank you enough ;_; I never thought people would honestly like the story! ::feels so loved:: And I even got questions…soo…I'll try to answer them as best as I humany able.

Temari – Well…I can't tell yet ^_~ It's one of those secretly things that won't be solved until a few more chapters~

ScarletRed – Heehee….more suspense! But keep pondering..~.~ You might actually find out..It'll be mentioned here and there..hoho.

 And a big thank you to Snowshoe koneko for her mighty nice review. xD Thank yew all!

**Disclaimer:** See chapters one & two.

**Warning:** Ditto.

**Chapter three:**

**A second meeting**

 "Kairi?" Riku asked as he walked into a lavashed room, filled with expensive china dolls on every shelf; with a rich red carpet and drapes with a crimson sheet drone bed. A girl around the age of 10 turned her head from her window, her semi long crimson locks swirling with the sudden motion. Her violet blue eyes lit up with a sense of innocence only children seemed to endure. 

 "Hi Riku! Did daddy send you to see me?" she questioned innocently, running over to the silver haired youth, hugging him tightly. Riku patted her head gently, a small smile gracing his lips as she looked up to him with her childish smile.

 "No..uh..I came to say I'll be going for a while..so try and be good." At this statement, Kairi's expressioned turned from joyful to sorrowful in less then half a second. Riku cursed himself silently for putting it so bluntly to a 10 year old whom followed him everywhere. He sighed deeply and grinned down to her.

 "Hey, don't give me that look…I'll be back."

 "You promise..?" was her response, sniffing back tears that were threatening to fall. He nodded and turned on his heel heading out the door.

 "Riku?" He stopped and blinked slightly, turning his head to look at the redhead. 

 "I'll miss you."

 "….I'll miss you too, be good." And with that, Riku headed to get ready for his 'job'. While walking down the hall, he merely sighed and went over in his head to just concentrate on his job. Watch kid. Follow orders. Come back home. It was as simple as that. 

 ..But, his mind wandered back to the 10 year old he had thought as a sister, ever since he was 6. He had taken care of her, since her father Ansem wasn't too hot on taking care of children. Scoffing to himself at the thought of the damned man, Riku just kept heading down the long, narrow hall way.

_ _ _

  "_Oh…I don't know what to do._

_ About this dream and you.._

_ I wish this dream comes true..ohh"_

 Since Sora was left in charge of the house and his chores while his aunt and uncle went shopping today, Sora decided to entertain himself while sweeping in the kitchen. It wasn't that he was a bad singer; on the contrary...he had a very nice voice. But, he didn't let anyone hear him. He was weird about that sort of thing…especially making sure he put underwear on everyday due to an unfortunate nightmare he had once…

 Sighing after forgetting the words to the song currently stuck in his head at the moment, Sora leaned against the wall looking out the screen door across the hall, around the neighborhood. His friend Wakka wasn't home…neither was Selphie. He was told Selphie and her grandmother had moved to the South sector…but she would have told him, right? 

 "Whatever, man….I'm fine on my own!" Puffing out his chest he started to sweep again, humming the tune of the melody stuck in his mind. He perked his head up when he heard the continueing rambling of his uncle, and his aunt merely listening. 

 "Damned K.A.R.M.A cops! Think they can just waltz all over a fine working man…" Sora blinked and wondered what had happened, but was cut short when Aerith smiled sweetly to him, taking the broom from his hand.

 "Sora dear..could you please go and make sure High Wind is all locked? Your uncle wasn't paying all attention when he went to check.."

 "That's because the fuckin' cop stopped me thinking I was some lousy criminal!" Sora sighed as his aunt shook her head.

 "Okay, Aunt Aerith." And with that, Sora headed out to the High Wind, hoping that it really was locked..he wasn't too hot on the idea of busting in to find a thief robbing it…

--

 "How am I supposed to find this kid?" Riku grunted softly as he walked the streets, his raincoat discarded while his main attire consisted of a lot of black. He liked the color, it was plain and simple. He didn't need anything too extravagant. Now..he had to find a kid with a crown pendant. He started to rewind his previous encounter with the brunette that he accidently ran into the other day. Wasn't he wearing something like that around his neck. Running a hand through his hair, he remained his usual calm self and strode down the road, until he collided with something.

"Ow…Ah! Are you okay?! I'm really sorry!" Riku mumbled silent curses as he looked to see who had knocked him down. It was the same one he met only a few days ago…he was on the ground like he was, pretty much the same dressed, and he had the crown pendant…it had to be him. He felt it in his gut…but, this kind of feeling felt different when he looked at the boy…

 Scoffing to himself, he pulled out his cool collected self back to reality and merely placed a smug look on his face, looking to the young brunette.

 "We've got to stop meeting like this, you know." 

 He saw that the boy looked confused, but he kept his cool. He just kept his smirk on his face, watching his expression down to every detail. It was only after about a minute that the boy came to realize who he was.

 "Hey..your the guy in the robe from the other day!"

 "Bingo."

--

~_~; Uuurr….what a sucky way to meet again. xD Anywhhoooo, you know the drill. ::holds out cup:: I'll luff you if you dooo…so will Sora and Riku! :D?


	4. Fashbacks and gun shots

**Author's note: **Ohhh maaaaan. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Exams have eaten at my brain meats and so I've been slaving off my baby fat at school.. I know, lame excuse, but still. I'm actually thinking about doing another fic, for FFX about a female rookie blitzball player…with fem coupling. D'ya think it'd be a liked fic? . And now to answer to muh read0rz!

**Killjill**:Thank you very much! Please keep reading. xD

**Snowshoe Koneko: ::hugg**:: :D Thank yew so much fer readin. I know, I'm bad for leaving a cliff hanger. xD ::chews pocky:: :T yum.

**ScarletRed**: Hee, thank yew! ::hug:: I don't really hate or like Kairi, she just isn't my favorite character. :D Donald, Sora and Ansem win my vote. And as for K.A.R.M.A …it really doesn't stand for anything. . hm… Kool Aid Rama Maimers Armada? Oo

**Fire goddess5**: Glad you like it. :D ::jiggy::

**MustIBeAMalfoy**: Hee, thank you for reading! Please keep on reading! xD ::h00g::

**Silveraine**: I've never written a yaoi chapter before, but everything is worth a try. xD I hope to read your story soon. :D Bet'll be wicked.

Whee. Now shut up and read :D ::throws popcorn::****

**Disclaimer:** ….Dude, d'ya think I own Kingdom Hearts? Lamerz…

Normally life was pretty much the same thing. Over and over you do the same things your accustomed to. But for Sora, everything changed when he met the aqua painted eyes of the youth he soon learned was named 'Riku'.

After they're little encounter, Sora had led the older silver haired boy to his home, since Riku had explained(and lied) that he had no where else to go, and asked for Sora's help. Sora, being the kind kid he is, happily complied.

Our story resumes three weeks afterwards…

--

"Rikkuuu….hey, Riku..wake up." He felt something shake his shoulders as he laid on the fabric of a small bed he had been given since his second encounter with the boy, who centered around his 'task'. Sighing lightly, Riku turned over on his back, leaning his head to the side and hoping the bouncy brunette would leave him be for a few short minutes…he was still tired from helping Sora's Uncle Cid with work around the High Wind…Riku was starting to hate his assignment Ansem gave him.

Especially since he had been given wake up calls every morning at 7:00 A.M by a certain blue-eyed youth.

Sora gave another light shake on Riku's tired body, and received a quick slap on his face by the back of Riku's palm, who was trying to turn over.

"Owww….Riku! That was dirty.." Riku grinned at the complaining of his new roommate. He had enjoyed the boy's personality, his inquires of people, how he grinned and did things on a daily basis. He acted just like an innocent child. He somewhat envied him, he supposed..he couldn't help but enjoy the company of the brunette.

"Heh, well you shouldn't of shook so hard…" Lazilly, Riku sat up on the bed, running a hand through his silver locks. He saw Sora give one of his pouts, and grinned even more. This kid was certainly interesting, just like he inquired the first time he met him.

But something felt…_off._ He couldn't really put it to words. It was a mixture of nostalgia, and something else…something alien to him. Riku tried over and over again since the first week of his stay to figure out what the other feeling was, but failed. It bothered him like a bug bite on the back of his mind. Slowly, along with Cid's compaining, it was driving him up the damned wall.

The pout soon faded as the brunette saw that his older friend wasn't really paying attention anymore, and was just staring off into space.

"Riku?"

"…"

"Hey, girlie-guy."

"..Shut up." At this, Sora grinned and made his way downstairs. Smirking a bit, Riku finally pushed himself off the bed to get ready for another day of work.

"Ansem better give me some more info on this assignment..this is getting to be a real pain in the ass…" But with afterthoughts of hanging around the bright, blue eyed youth, things really weren't too bad. Aerith's cooking helped a lot in that matter, too.

--

"Oy, brat! Get your lazy ass over here and move these crates out of the alley!" Cid yelled as he turned to usual grumpy glare over to his nephew. Mimicking in silence at his uncle's words, Sora pulled himself from sweeping the diner and Riku, to the alley.

"This sucks..he's even more grumpier then before. Wonder what got stuck up his a-" He was shortly cut off as he slipped when pushing an overly large crate down the far way of the alley. Cursing loudly and pulling his head up from eating the concrete, the brunette held his hand over his face and stood up. Stomping the crate with his overly large yellow shoe, he sighed dramatically and leaned on the wall.

Sora had been thinking a lot lately, ever since the boy Riku had just casually strolled into his life. Normally he was weird around anyone he really didn't know, but it was different with Riku. He felt a strange sort of closeness to the silver haired youth, and somewhat always felt safe around him. Or maybe it was lust or something, since Sora always felt his face flush whenever Riku either smiled, or touched him in anyway.

'_stupid__, stupid stupid hormones…_' He mentally kicked himself as a wave of lustful and disturbing pictures flooded his mind. This wasn't something he liked very much. Not at all. He just wanted life to be simple…

Just something simple…

_ "Simple and clean is the way _

_ That your making me feel, tonight_

_ It's hard to let it go…"_

_ A woman with shoulder length brown hair sat upon a luxurious chair, with a young boy sitting on her lap, laying his head against her chest, his eyes closed as he listened to the woman sing her lullaby, her smile warm and loving down to the little boy who in turn, smiled as he dreamt._

"Woah…what was that?" Sora shook his head, blinking as he went over the sudden flush of déjà vu he had just encountered. "Strange…I should stop drinking that Kool-Aid stuff…."

_Tip, tap tap…_

"Huh?" Sora blinked as his hearing picked up sounds coming from the far down alley. Being the curious kid he is, he pushed against the wall and stood in the middle of the alley, cocking his head to the side as he watched a similar figure dressed in black stroll down the alley.

'_Curiosity killed the cat, yanno…'_ Sora thought to himself as the figure drew closer and closer, and it wasn't until the brunette noticed the person reaching at their side and pulling out a sleek silver shotgun, that the cat was about to get his brains blown out.

"Oh crud…" His eyes widened as the black figure raised their arm to aim the gun's point straight to the blue eyed boy's head. His bottom lip quivered in fear, and he couldn't find his voice to call for any means of help.

'_I…am I going to die here…_

_Riku...'_

Bang.

---

Hahar….another cliff hanger. :D I love these. ::gets pummeled by tomatoes and shoes:: Awwww ;;

The next chapter gonna have some gore..so be warned! :B yohoho.

::holds up tomatoey review cup:: Pweaze? :D? Eh? eH?


	5. Too many look alikes

**Author's Note: ** Whoa, bet you never saw this commin' :D Trash actually updating early! Hoo hah. Thank the FFX song 'Otherworld'. It's given me a hankering' fer some writing! Yee hah.

 Oh yeah, I'm planning some fics for FFX(My guardian story idea thinger), and maybe a Naruto fic(Maybe something with the future…yanno, Naruto gettin' his own student or something) and Slayers fic too. Psh. xD But I'm finishing this one first…hopefully.

 Okay, reader time:

**Gothatheartholo: **Aren't they so fun, though?! xD It keeps readers..well, reading. At least, I keep reading with cliffhangers..

**ScarletRed:** Guh, did you peek into my head or something?! xD You's a psychic or something. Or maybe not.. :D Anyway, thanks lots fer reading. xDD ::h00g::

**Gina Reed:** Haha, I know. I'm sorry. o Hope you like this chapter. xD

**crazyanime chick696**: Yeh, well….yanno. xD You'll hopefully get what your wantin' to finish for in this chapter.

**Evilgoddess1990:** Don't worry, I don't know what the hell's goin' on either. XD  Thanks and keep reading!

**MustIBeAMalfoy:** Aws, your so kind. xD ::all love-ed and stuff, with those big googly eye thangs:: Hee. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one! :D

 So yeh. I love you, my read0rs. xDD ::wiggly fingers:: And yeah, warning up ahead, your gonna be seein' some brainmeats and blood. :O Well…not see…most likely picture in your head…or something.

 I'm done ranting now..

…

…

No,really.

…

 Shut up and read. Please?

--

**Chapter five**

**_God's Left Hand_**

****

****

****

****

Pain.

 That was the first thing Sora had expected to feel. But instead, he felt a strange warmth, following up with feeling his body fall against the cold cement floor.

 He didn't feel dead, but was too shocked or scared to even open his eyes to see anything. He felt the warmth leave as soon as it had come.

 The brunette heard another gunshot.

 This time, though…he found the strength to overcome his sudden shock to lift himself to a sitting position. The first thing he saw was the figure standing still, not moving or anything..

 The youth could also see crimson liquid spill out of the side of the black clad figure's head, along with bits and pieces of a pink/gray like substance oozing along the side of their face.

 The liquid was everywhere, on the walls…

 The ground…the crates…

 Even on him, and the other figure who was standing right beside him, a gun held up with smoke spewing itself from where bullets must have left for their flight.

 It took him a while to calculate whom or what had happened, but tilted his head up and scared eyes, which brimmed with swift and small tears from seeing the sudden rush of death to his now figured out savior.

 "Riku…?" Sora was confused, why would Riku have a gun? No one exept those who worked for K.A.R.M.A were allowed to carry any weapon of any sort…so why would…

 The blue eyed boy was cut short of his musings when 'Riku' pulled him up into his arms. It wasn't until then that Sora noticed his savior was wearing the same coat he had seen on his attacker, and on his friend. He also noticed that Riku had gotten taller, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

 "You're wounded."

 "Huh..?" Sora cut himself short on feeling a quick jab of pain pulse through his arm which hung low at his side, while the other resting near Riku's chest and along his own stomach. Silver strands fell from the hood and laid upon Sora's cheeks, which caused to him to un-stiffen…

 "..Thanks.."  was all the young boy could muster to say as he slipped in un consciousness, the tears which found themselves close to the blue depths of the youth slip down his now blood tainted cheeks.

 He felt a swift movement of warm, gloved fingers wipe away his tears…

 Then everything went blank.

--

 Bang.

 "What the hell…" Riku murmered as the few people that were in the High Wind fled at the second sound of a gun shot which had happened. Only one thing flew into his mind when he heard Cid say that this one must've come from somewhere in the alley…

_Sora!_

 "What're you doing, kid!?" Riku had pushed the old, but not-feeble man to try and get through, but felt his arms being locked behind him by the smoking bar keeper.

 "Fuck, let me go old man! Sora might be out there!" Struggling, he kept trying to get loose, but with no avail at the moment. Glaring with utter hatred boiling up, he ripped his gaze to Cid, whom was looking sternly at him, with just as much prejudice towards him.

 "Look, kid. Sora is smart, he probably fled when he heard the first gun shot. Why the hell do you care so much for a guy you met just three weeks ago, anyways?" That question hit him like a brick to his thick head.

 Why did he care anyway? He was never this emotional...not even to Kairi. But it just felt like he _had_ to….he didn't know why.

 He just had to.

 "…Get off!" Finally pulling away from the man's grip, the silver haired youth ran through the kitchen to the back door, kicking it open, hoping to see Sora there, safe and sound…

 But all he found was the corpse of a man whom looked like he had his brains blown out. Along with crimson splatters scattered everywhere along the walls and beyond.

 He felt his heart sink as he looked around, and saw no sign of his chocolate haired friend, only one sleek, black feather swaying in the wind's dance.

 "…Damnit…"

--

 "Are you sure this is him?"

 "Yes. I am sure."

 "Heh, whatever you say buddy…"

 "Tch. Shut up."

 _What's going on…?_ Sora opened his eyes slightly, waiting for them to focus onto the brightness of where he was currently. Then he saw a blur of yellow appear suddenly in his vision. After waiting he saw a grinning face, which belonged to a 18 year old man.

 "Weeellll…our little guest has woken up. Wondering if you died or something…well, Barret was at least…"

 Groaning lightly, he closed his eyes again and looked to his arm where a dull pain still ran through his arm. It was neatly bandaged, blood starting to be seen clearly through the gauze. Returning to the face of whom was in his vision before, he whispered enough to be audible to those close.

 "..Who are you…and where am I?"

 The man chuckled, and pulled back the golden locks which had slipped from the back of his ear.

 "My name's Zidane Tribal. And your in the headquarters of Tantalus, the left hand of God, you could say."

--

Guh, I keep stopping at cliffhangers. I can't help it. XD few notes…

Tantalus: Not sure how it's spelled, but it's the Theater Ship in FFIX, I've just switched around it's role to be an organization, like K.A.R.M.A(Thought KARMA was my original name. Sorta.)

So there ya go. Reviiieeewww ;; ::jingly jing of the cup::


	6. Of new faces and portraits

**Author's notes:** Holy crap. xD; When's the last time I updated..? Jeez. I'm sorry, guys…I don't have any excuse this time. Guess I'm just lazy. RRR. Yay. Now, on to the reviews

**Chibichidori16:** Yeh..I'm sorry. xD I promise I'll try not to put so many cliff hangers on! Thankk yoooou for reading. :D

**Gothatheartholo****:** Thank yew. xD Yes..I will be torturing Sora a lot in this fic..cuz it's fun.. ::pets Sora::

**MustIBeAMalfoy****: **Oh noez! don't diie ;0; ::cough,cough:: Thank you for being such a nice reader..I loves you. xDDD haHar. And yer welcome..I wouldn't do something _that_ bad to Sora….at least I think. Oo

**Evilgoddess1990:** Hm, nope..Riku wasn't there…but it was that..other…guy..XDD  I'm sorry it's confusing for you..I confuse myself writing this sometimes..oo Thanks for yer review!

**Jhaylin****:** Thankkkks. :D Mweee

**Crazytomboy1**: Ah…ah! I get it. xD Huu.  Thank yoouus..and I'll get ta readin' on yer fics. xD

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own it. Want to own it, but never will own it. Done deal

NOW….REEEAAAAAD.

…..

..

Please? :D

**Chapter six**

**_Bits and pieces _**

****

****

****

****

****

 "Tantulus…?" the injured brunette asked meekly, lazily looking up to the man whom had confirmed himself as 'Zidane'.

 "Yep! Now...let's get you up so you can meet everyone…" Sora winced slightly as the older boy tried carefully to pull him into a sitting position. The brunette turned slightly on the bed like table he was sitting on, and hopped off, Zidane holding onto him so the youth could balance. After a few minutes of getting used to standing, Sora was led by the blonde out of the light filled room.

 Sora noticed a lot of things different from normal buildings that he had been in. Aside from the dripping of water, and the rust along the metal boarding of the walls, the place seemed…strange.

 His assumptions were confirmed when he was led into a room surrounded with machinery, and some of the strangest looking people. The wall to the front of him had to of been a giant fish tank, since he could tell by the lighting on it, it was glass..and the fishes and such swimming from corner to corner. Tubes that connected to the ceiling and floor were also filled with marine life…mostly jellyfish, from what Sora could tell.

 At the table to the near right was where four people were sitting. One looked as if he was actually a giant machine gun…dark skin, and ragged clothing, he looked dangerous. But he was currently yelling at a woman who had her fingers in her ears, obviously trying to mute out the barbaric man's shouting. She had long brown hair, which was slightly darker then Sora's..and didn't leave much to the imagination in the clothing departmeant…with her small white shirt and suspenders. Sora found himself blushing in embaresment when they got closer to them. Another person was sitting there as well, a strange looking boy who wore a strange looking hat, and had yellow eyes and a black face. He was dressed in a vest and a long shirt underneath it, with shorts like Sora's. He seemed very shy as Zidane strolled over to the table, thumping on the oak to get the other two's attention.

 "Hey, look who finally woke up." Zidane grinned as he pulled the brunette to his side, slapping a hand on the shoulder opposite to him. Sora almost lost his balance at the sudden tug, but remained stable as he looked to his peers. He grinned sheepishly, pulling a hand behind his head, his face flushed slightly.

 "Uh…hey, guys…."

 The female with long brown hair widely grinned as she pulled herself over and walked to the boy, pulling him into a hug. This caught Sora off guard, which caused his legs to feel like jelly as his head was pushed against her...rather large chest.

 "Aw…you look a lot more handsome then when I last saw you!" at this comment, Sora blinked slightly in confusion. This woman knew him? He didn't know her..so how could-

 "Okay,okay Tifa…jeez, you look like your about to pop his head off…" Tifa stuck her tounge out at the now chuckling Zidane, as she gave the confused brunette a knuckle rub against his head, and let go. Sora, still flushed from the sudden incounter, rubbed his head as Tifa pulled an arm around his shoulders, pointing her thumb to the commando like man who still remained seated.

 "As you know, I'm Tifa..and Mr. G-I Joe over there is Barret." Barret looked like he was going to yell again, but was cut off when Tifa pointed over to the steepled hat kid.

 "And that tyke over there is Vivi. Say hi, Vivi!" The yellow eyed boy looked up to her and Sora, waving his hand with his shy reply of a 'hello' to the brown haired youth. Sora smiled lightly and said hello back, causing Vivi to look down slightly, twiddling his thumbs together in his lap. The boy assumed that he was very shy.

  Zidane grinned at the meeting of the people in the room, but then coughed rather loudly to get their attention.

 "Okay, let's go let Sora meet his savior from earlier today." With that, the blonde stalked off to another passage way that was on the right side of the room. Tifa came walking after him, while Barret soon followed.

 "You coming, Vivi..?" The boy slowly pulled himself off from his chair and walked over to Sora, looking a bit cautious and nervous as he went over. Sora frowned lightly at Vivi's caution and gently took the other boy's hand, which was oddly enough gloved.

 "Here, we'll go together, okay?" Vivi looked to Sora for a few moments, then nodded lightly, gripping the older boy's hand and walked off with him after the others.

 As Sora and Vivi walked along the narrow corridor to the next room, Sora couldn't help noticed a rather large painting that was settled on the right wall. The portrait was of a man and a woman, whom looked very regal. The man was leaning slightly on the chair the woman was perched on, his semi-spikey blonde hair seeming to glow, along with his kind and confidant smile. His eyes were much like Sora's, a deep cerulean color that were like pools. He wore a uniform like garb, decorated in pins and badges. The woman, whom had her hand on the arm of the chair, and covered by the hand of her partner, had a gentle serene look gracing itself upon her lovely face. Her eyes were mis-matched, one a lovely shade of blue, the other a forest green. Her hair was a dark brown, which rested along her slender and pale shoulders. She wore an elegant dress that looked like it was made of satin…and held in her hand on her lap, something connected to a silver chain…

 " Z-Zidane told me...that they were the rulers of this city once…and that they were really nice…" Sora blinked and turned his attention away from the portrait of the couple to the now talking boy.

 "Really…? I didn't know the city had any rulers, other then K.A.R.M.A…" Vivi shook his head, his hat waving slightly as he did, threatening to hall. The yellow eyed boy took his other hand and adjusted it.

 "N-No….they were King and Queen…they ruled about 10 years ago…before they took over…"

 "Oh..I see.."

 "Hurry up you two!" Sora looked up to her the voice of Tifa, and smiled down to Vivi.

 "Guess we better get moving, then." Vivi nodded and walked along with Sora down the hall once again. But Sora's mind clouded with thoughts of the people in the portrait. He looked back for one last look at the portrait…

 And he could have sworn, for that moment…

 That the two people were smiling at _him._

HEEE….yes. I love Vivi I'm not too sure that's how Tifa acts..I've never really played Final Fantasy 7 too much…so yeah. I apologize for that.. now…

 ::shaky-shakes with review cup:: HMMMMM? Pleaseee?


End file.
